


Frater Meus

by Pilocene_Alt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All chapters before 4 are currently under revision., Family Issues, I'm a really frugal tagger sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Thor (Marvel), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilocene_Alt/pseuds/Pilocene_Alt
Summary: It has been a little over a year since Loki was banished to Jotunheim.With Odin on his deathbed and Thor now king, Asgard is on the brink of war with the Frost Giants. Forced to travel to the frozen realm for any hopes of preserving peace, Thor is less than optimistic- even ignoring who succeeded Laufey.





	1. This place giveth and it taketh away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision date: 31.8.19

 

 _I've been watching him for my entire life._  
_I hate the air he breathes, his foolish decrees, his words so Contrived._

 

 

There was tension in Asgard. Try to hide it as the royal family may, words of uncertainty made their way through the streets; passing ear to ear from mouth to mouth.

_"Have you heard of what has happened to the Allfather?"_

_"Indeed! What is to be done about such a travesty of the House of Odin? To think now of all times..."_

_"Truly unfortunate. Who do you believe will act as regent this time?"_

_"It is the queen's decision, I suppose. I truly doubt she'll instate Prince Thor at a time like this."_

_"The Jotnar may take advantage of the political discourse."_

_"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Regardless of who replaces the Allfather for the moment, those frozen beasts can be clever when the situation calls."_

 

While the royal family was unable to keep every rumor from reaching the peasantry, it was much to their advantage - and prominent dread - that the entirety of Asgard had yet to know the true measure of the situation. Notice of the Odinsleep could have never been contained, but the exact disparity that made this specific sleep so special was only known by a select few: Odin would not be waking up, and that was without doubt. Those who received the truth felt only the deepest of internalized panic. There could perhaps be no worse a time for the Allfather to approach Death Herself.

"It is time, my son. I hate for this burden to be placed upon your shoulders, however... The situation is fraught. Asgard _must_ strengthen its ties with Jotunheim." Frigga placed her hands upon the sides of Thor's face. The motion was familiar and comforting, reassuring only in the way a mother could provide. The smile she gave him was rueful, followed by a slight sigh. "War could soon break out if we do not."

Thor grimaced, pulling her palms from his face and clasping them with a steady grip. "They will loathe my presence; the Jotnar will see it as an insult that father cannot attend. And sending myself in his place? Mother, you know negotiation was never my art."

"That may be true, Thor, but you must learn eventually."

"Why must my lesson be with such a sensitive discussion? I am not-"

Frigga shook her head. "I know. I know and I do not wish for you to carry such responsibility so soon, my son. I'd much prefer to go in your place. Yet with your father in the Odinsleep..." She looked up at him with a sorrowful expression. "I feel as though his time may be drawing near, and I wish to be with him as he ascends to Valhalla. It is my duty both as Allmother and wife."

Thor bowed his head. "I understand. I will try to not let you down, mother."

She smiled. "You could never let me down, Thor. In all my time raising you, you've never let me down. I've always been so _so_ proud of you and the man you've become. I've been disappointed in your decisions before, but you could never let me down. You've come such a long way..." Frigga turned her eyes to the ground, hesitating for just the briefest of moments before once again making eye contact. Very rarely did the Allmother show such discomfort and the notion was disconcerting. "While you are at Jotunheim..." She paused. "Will you look for him?"

Thor's expression immediately melted into dispair. "Mother I'm-"

"I _know_ he's alive." She brought up her hands and began adjusting the cape hanging off his shoulders. Her fingers had subtle tremors running through them. "Your brother is far too strong-spirited to let something like banishment pull one over on him."

"It is not the banishment I think would be the issue," Thor said.

Her hands stilled. "...Yes, you're right. If you do have the opportunity, however..."

Thor nodded. "Of course, mother. I hope for his return just as much as you."

"Oh, Thor..." Frigga suddenly pulled him into an embrace. He immediately returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her as close as he could manage. It felt like it'd be years until they ever saw each other again. "I don't think I could bear losing another child. Please, be careful."

 

~~~

 

The environment of Jotunheim never got any easier to bear. Tiny flecks of ice sailed through the frigid winds, leaving tiny cuts along your skin that stung with chilled lines of frost. It was truly dreadful. The ground was either so powdery snow would often come up to your chest, or so frozen that when you shifted your weight wrong, your foot would puncture the frosted sheet beneath you and bite into your ankle like wolf's teeth.

"You'd think the Jotun's would be hospitable enough to at least provide us with some form of a guide!" Fandral called from over the wind. "Truly, beasts-! The lot of them."

Thor prepared to exhale in irritation, immediately regretting the decision as cool air stung the insides of his lungs like pointed needled. He settled for a brief coughing fit. "Do refrain from using such language while in the presence of our hosts, Frandral!" He called to his friend. It was difficult for his voice to carry through the blistering winds that surrounded them. "We are on a diplomatic mission and any ill-thought word could very easily lead to the death of us all!"

Fandral huffed. "These negotiations could not have been more horribly timed, what - with Odin on his deathbed and the queen in mourning. I sincerely miss Loki, he was always much better versed in expeditions like this."

Thor couldn't help but feel a pang of anger settle in the back of his throat. It burnt, but he said nothing. Exacerbating the situation would help no one.

Before any further conversation could commence, a large icy spire became visable in the distance. In spite of the apparent blizzard, an extreme amount of detail was inherently obvious; with large, well-crafted engravings dug into the side of the tower. Before long the rest of the castle was in view. It was imposing and stately, majestic in its own sort of frigid way. Four Jotunar were stationed at the front gate. Their eyes quickly land on the group and they visibly tense.

One of the largest walks up to meet them ahead of the entrance.

"Asgardians... I am Fjolsvin Vaktson, commander of squadron 13. State your business!" The Jotun barked out. His voice was deep and gruff, something that sounded aged.

Thor quickly took initiative and stood in front of his own warriors. "I am Thor Odinson, Regent King of Asgard. I am here under invitation to discuss diplomatic arrangements between Asgard and Jotunheim. I request to meet your king."

Fjolsvin scowled. "You are to meet the king without your escorts."

Thor cut off the warriors before they could protest. The only word that managed to get through was half an 'absolutely not' from Sif.

"That is acceptable," He responded.

Fjolsvin noded back to the three other guards stationed at the gate. Two move from their post to pull open the large, surprisingly soundless doors. The fourth Jotun and Fjolsvin follow the group inside. Despite the definite lack of heating, the palace was significantly warmer compared to outside due to just the block of wind chill. It was magnificent, and Thor could slowly feel feeling returning to his fingers.

"Bolthur-" Fjolsvin called to the other Jotun. "Escort the Asgardians to their temporary residences. I shall accompany King Thor to the Frostkongen."

Bolthur nodded gruffly. He looked down at the Warriors Three and is met back with steely glares and pointed scowls. He merely grunted in return before turning to lead them out of the room. They all inclined their heads towards Thor. He nodded in approval and they soon (albeit reluctantly) followed the giant out.

"Come." Without any further words, Fjolsvin began leading the way through an icy hall. The ceiling was tall, much taller than that of Asgard despite all the lagniappe often found in Aesir architecture. Tiny crystals of ice spanned the roof above them. Jotunheim was utilitarian yet oddly beautiful.

Thor found the lack of guards in the throne room conspicuous. Did the king possibly think he did not need the extra set of eyes? Foolish. Even Thor had never been that conceited. Then again, perhaps that is why foreign warriors were not permitted to attend diplomatic discussions.

"Wait here," Fjolsvin spoke. "The king is currently ending a discussion with his advisors." Without any further words, Fjolsvin turned to depart, leaving Thor alone in the glacial throne room. He took a moment to continue observing his surroundings. There were thin layers of ice that lined the walls in a mock-imitation of windows. They were hardly transparent, but fine beams of light still managed to sift through and illuminate the space, giving the room an ethereal blue glow. Small particles of snow could be seen floating in the sunshine. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It didn't take long before Thor could hear an assortment of voices. They were deeply pitched, in a way many Jotuns were notorious for due to their size. Often they were so low timbre you could feel reverberations in your chest. Thor frequently thought it a wonder that windows didn't shatter with their every word.

The appearance of the speakers pulled him from his thoughts.

"Councilmen, leave us."

As Thor heard the voice, he could have sworn it was strikingly familiar. Composed and professional in a way he never thought possible.

When they made eye contact, the Jotun King froze. "I was expecting the Allfather," he said.

"Is that-" Thor paused. His breath seemed to halt. "We thought you dead!"

It took a moment, but there was most certainly no denial. Regardless of the shrewd red eyes and pale blue skin that looked so eerily _wrong_ on him, Thor could recognize his brother.

"I am much alive," Loki glowered. "No thanks to yourself or Odin."

His Asgardian prince-wear had been replaced with robes of traditional Jotun royalty, adorned with furs and beads that lined seams of stitching and intricate craftsmanship. It was sophisticated yet warrior-like.

"Heimdall lost sight of you almost a year ago! Brother, we never intended-"

"You no longer have the _right_ to refer to me as a brother." Loki hissed. "You long since relinquished that privilege when you cast me out to _die_ upon this planet."

Thor's expression turned grieved. "Heimdall could not see you, we had believed you to have perished..." He shakily inhaled. "Why would you hide yourself from us?"

Fury briefly crossed Loki's face before an icy expression smothered the hot coals of rage. His voice was deceivingly even, a slight tremble being the only indication of remaining wrath. "You- _no one_ \- even bothered to look. No noble Aesir could have even fretted enough to at least find a body. _Anything._ It was easier for me to be out of your lives, wasn't it? You couldn't deal with the shame of me still living!"

That time it was Thor's turn to be furious. "Couldn't deal with the shame - Loki, Mother refused to leave the palace for days she was so wrought with grief! Father locked himself in his study hours at a time!"

"And how about you?" Loki's voice was icy sharp with accusation. "Did you mourn?"

"Of course. We all did."

Loki's expression remained stoic. Thor has to will himself to remain unperturbed as biting red eyes seem to be tearing away at the layers of his soul, looking for any falsitude, any scrap of a lie to cling to and  _pull_ at in hopes of unraveling his composure.

Eventually, Loki gave with a huff and turned his gaze away from Thor. "Regardless, we are not to discuss my past life. You are here on official business as the King of Asgard in hopes of negotiating relations with Jotunheim."

"How did-" Thor stopped. "You are the ruler of Jotunheim?

"I am."

Thor felt his breath catch in his lungs. "How did you possibly manage that?"

"It is hardly a tale we have time to get into current-"

" _Tell me._ "

Loki's eyes narrowed at the interjection. The air around them turned sharp and seemed to form a cutting edge. Thor couldn't help but feel as though the temperature took a sudden drop, something that resulted in an involuntary shiver creeping down his spine.

"You will watch your tongue," Loki sneered. "Lest you forget, you are in Jotunheim, and such disrespect will not be tolerated. I am no longer the lesser prince, the lesser _brother_. You shall treat me as you would any other king."

"Loki, I wish no slight towards you! I just covet to know what has resulted in you not returning to us..." A beat passed. "You broke mother's heart."

Silence fell between the two. Unlike before, the air was more solemn; melancholy. Regardless of Loki's thoughts on Odin or even himself, the one thing Thor knew was indisputable was his brother's love for Frigga. He would get him to come back.

"Leave."

Thor blinked. "What-?"

"I will not have you reminding me of what I willingly left behind. I shall not allow this to continue." Loki turned his back to Thor. "I expect you and the warriors to be gone within the next quarter hour." He moved to leave the room.

Thor thoughtlessly reached out for Loki's wrist. It was a familiar motion, something he'd done a multitude of times - yet before he can recall exactly what his brother has become, (always has been, a voice in his head reminded him) a burning pain shot up his arm, something so excruciating it felt at though claws coated in acid were tearing at his skin. He hastily pulled back his hand with an exclamation.

His palm was burnt a dark, frost-bitten black.

Loki hardly spared him a glace. "Do refrain from touching me, if you will. It's considered poor manners."

Thor's breath came out ragged and uneven, adrenaline still flowing through his veins from the shock of the sudden wound. By the nine it burned. He sucked in a finale inhale through his teeth. "My apologies, King Loki. It was my mistake. It will not happen again and I hope you will reconsider the dismissal of our negotiations." The gutting of his pride was worth it. Thor had learned through his time on Midgard that it was always worth it.

Loki turned back towards him with scrutinizing look. The lack of a response tightened the trepidation in Thor's chest.

"Yingvi-!" Loki suddenly shouted.

The anxiety was suffocating as an apprehensive moment passed.

An aged yet small (for a Frost Giant, at least) Jotun make his way through the large doors to their right. He was standing straight and stoic, at attention and ready for whatever command is to be issued.

"Take King Thor to his temporary residence- preferably with his dreadful ensemble." Loki returned his attention to Thor. "Someone shall come and fetch you within the half hour for our negotiations. I will not tolerate you being late."


	2. Sunrise, Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor begins his negotiations with Jotunheimen. It becomes quite apparent he's out of his depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this unfortunately short chapter. I've been busy these past few weeks with school and the such. Not extremely satisfied with how this whole thing came out- except for the end. That was very fun to write. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I feel weird writing notes in such a formal way, lmao, I don't actually talk like this literally ever.
> 
> Revision Date: 9.1.19.

  
  
_And I hate the way the townspeople gather outside_  
_They hang on every breath, cling to his chest, home to his Heart Full of pride_  
  
  


 

~~~

  
The royal family of Jotunheim was similar in few ways to that of Asgard's. While perhaps a symptom of all monarchies, it was a particular habit of the upper classes to withhold information from the peasantry. "He is your brother?"

"He is not my brother. Never was. Adoption in Asgard is viewed very differently compared to Jotunheim. It is extremely rare, and usually only done out of pity by a close friend or relative when both of a child's parents are deceased." Loki took a deep breath. Though he did love his _actual_ brother - a brother of blood - Býleistr could be insufferable with his constant desire for understanding. Even with the Aesir. "I repeat myself when I tell you this, but Odin did not take me in out of love. He stole me, in hopes of me growing up to become a mighty king of Jotunheim that was a puppet of the Asgardian throne."

"And you resent your brother for that?"

Loki scoffed. "I detest Thor for many other slights unattached to our relations."

"Then what _do_ you hate him for?"

Loki grew silent. "...I would rather not speak of this currently. We shall address it at a later date. Leave me-! fetch Asgard's King and show him to the forhandlinger." He looked up towards Býleistr. "I will meet with you both in a moment. Allow him _one_ diplomat in accompaniment."

"I do not believe he brought any diplomats."

Loki laughed. "Then that is his mistake."  
  
~~~

Thor could have sworn he recognized the Frost Giant leading them. Jotnar had a different set of distinctions compared to the Aesir, but there was something definitely, almost certainly familiar about this particular creature. He turned his head towards Sif to see any recognition in her eyes. She appeared aloof, a scowl adorned her face that was punctuated by a tense and battle-ready posture. It was disconcerting, and Thor almost wished he'd chosen Fandral to accompany him with negotiations due to his more laid-back nature. Then again, it was very likely he wouldn't able to withhold any potentially damning comments. Though he supoosed that applied to any of his friends...

"Excuse me," He called out to the Jotun. "Have we ever met before? You seem strikingly familiar. Have you been to Asgard-? Perhaps as a representative in court while I was present."

The Jotun halted, prompting Thor and Sif to do the same. "Yes, we have met."

Thor's expression immediately lightened with the confirmation. "Ah, I thought so! When did we-"

" _-The Massacre of Utgard,_ " The Jotun bit out. "I remember that day. You and your warriors slaughtered over 50 Jotnar that day. I was there, forced to watch by my father's side whilst those loyal to the throne were beaten out of petty vengeance and _sport._ " His tone became more and more disdainful with every word spat out, downright contemptuous by the final sentence.

Thor felt a wave of horror wash over him. "I am..." He didn't know what to say. "I'm aware it means nothing, but you have only my deepest apologies. I bring no excuses other than to say I was foolish. I am not the same man I was then and I hope that one day you may forgive me." He looked to the floor, taking note of the subtle chips in the mock-tiling. "I am dearly sorry."

"I know." The Jotun spoke plainly. He continued leading the way without another word and they followed with only a moment of hesitance.

A tense silence washed over the group. Thor could feel guilt eating at his stomach, something terrible and hollowing, like an ant colony - scraping away at his flesh.

"You didn't owe him an apology," Sif muttered.

"Yes I did," He immediately responded. "You do as well - so does anyone else involved. Not just to that single Jotnar, either. We did something horrible that day and I refuse to pretend it was anything but."

The look Sif gave him was nothing short of dismayed. "When did you ever have sympathy for the Frost Giants? They are nothing but beasts." She narrowed her eyes. "Was it during your time on Midgard? Or the fact your brother turned out to be-"

"Sif!" Thor suddenly seethed. He knew the Jotun caught his outburst, but he paid him little mind. He brought his voice back down to a low, curt tone. "I will not tolerate hearing something like that. You are my friend, but we are here on a diplomatic mission to preserve peace - not start another war as your words very much have the potential to do! I find it ridiculous that I must lecture you like a child. Be respectful."  
  
Sif didn't respond. She merely straightened her posture and avoided looking at Thor for the rest of their walk.

Eventually, the Jotun lead them to a room. It's was small but finely detailed, with books lining virtually every wall. There were plants Thor was unfamiliar with sitting in skillfully engraved pots. He and Sif took a seat at the large table in the center of the room. The Jotun remained standing.

"The king will be with you in a moment," He spoke simply. With that, he left the Asgardians before they could add in a word, exiting through different doors than the one they entered. *** It took only a handful of minutes before Býleistr was able to locate his brother. He was soon spotted across the hall, skimming what appeared to be a synopsis of Jotun tribulations.

"I must say," Loki started. "If there's anything my advisors are good at it is most certainly complaining. Half of the things on this list aren't even actual problems - just desired improvements! Unfortunately, Lord Aud, I can't spend my very finite resources making sure every livestock farmer has proper housing accommodations for poultry." He throw the papers onto a nearby table with a huff. "This is not what I asked for in the slightest."

"I'd call this a good thing," Býleistr laughed. "It means you're improving the quality of life here on Jotunheim. I'm proud of you, brother."

Loki smiled, a grin so fond and reflecting you could have guessed he'd been waiting his whole life to hear that. "Yes, well, there is still much work to be done. Tell me, is there anything I should know before I go and needle the Asgardians a room over?"

Býleistr nodded. "There seems to be discourse among them. They believed I could not hear their squabbling, but King Thor and the lady - Sif was her name - appear to disagree on how to receive us."

"A grudging woman; do elaborate."

"King Thor seems to feel guilty for his past actions on Jotunheim while the Lady Sif does not. They came into conflict after the woman questioned his change in heart. She holds much disdain for us."

Loki smirked. "Well, that is something I can most definitely work with. Come -" He placed a hand on the doorknob leading back to the main chamber. "We have 'negotiations' to arrange."

***

When the door opened, Thor and Sif immediately halted their conversation and train their eyes upon the two Frost Giants. Loki payed them little mind. He took his seat across the Asgardians while Býleistr sat next to him, a firm a reassuring presence lest things go awry.

"King Thor."

"King Loki."

"Where shall we start our negotiations?" _Give him a sense of control..._

Thor coughed. "I was hoping we could establish some form of stability between our two realms... Currently, Asgard fears-"

Sif jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Asgard is currently _anticipating-_ " Thor gave Sif a pointed look. "-a form of war with Jotunheim, something of which I think we can agree would be unbeneficial for both our kingdoms. I hope we may bring reassurance to our people by signing some form of agreement to solidify our neutrality." Thor knew he had very limited leverage in this negotiation. Jotunheim was eager and prepared for a war against the Realm Eternal, enthused about the potential to test their new and restored might again the power of the Aseir. Asgard was, for once, less enthused. A war with Jotunheim would get them very little, while the Jotun's had much to gain - even by just establishing themselves as a dominant power within the nine.

Loki appeared to think it over. "What would your terms for a non-aggression agreement be?"

"To start, I wish for an Asgardian embassy within Jotunheim. Is this achievable?"

"Of course. So long as a Jotun embassy be allowed in Asgard as well."

Thor bit his lip at the thought of _Frost Giants_ wondering Asgard. Even ignoring all the potential trouble they could get into, one cannot simply erase over five millennia worth of prejudice and hatred... "I would not be able to guarantee anyone's safety." He said.

Loki seemed only mildly amused by this notion. "Nor I with the Asgardians, yet here we are. Trust me, the idea of any _gul hoder_ Aesir running around Jotunheim is just as displeasing to me as the opposite is to you."

Thor frowned. "I see..." He looked to Loki. "I have further contentions, but before we continue, is there anything you would like to add?"

Loki smiled something genuine. Just that simple opportunity to say what he wanted to resulted in a beam Thor hadn't seen from his brother in years. With that moment, it was decided for Thor that the Old Loki was in there, and he'd figure out how to bring him back one way or another. The warm feeling of familiarity briefly encompassing his chest shriveled and died as the smile turned into a wickedly sharp grin, icing over any feeling of ease.

"There is, actually." Loki's voice took a malicious turn as he looked towards Sif. "I demand an official apology for The Massacre of Utgard."

Sif suddenly seethed. "Loki, you were there! You went with us that day to-"

"And I have made my amends!" Loki bit. "You have failed to do the same and that is something I will not tolerate."

"What in Hel's name is this? I know you don't care for Jotunheim, didn't for Laufey - least of all those killed that day -"

"-Your blatant disrespect is scornful, Lady Sif." Loki glowered. "You may still see me as the lesser prince, but that is no longer acceptable. King of Asgard -" He turned to Thor. "You clearly lack the ability to control your subordinates. Reign in your leash, or I will do it for you." There was a biting edge of threat in Loki's words. Thor couldn't quite place their implications, but the message was sent nonetheless.

Thor thew Sif a disapproving look. "...Sif, if you cannot hold your tongue and be courteous, I will not have you continue to join us. This is... This is unacceptable."

Sif appeared dismayed. "Thor... You don't agree with him, do you? We don't owe him - _them_ \- anything! He is just as responsible for that day as you or I! In fact, if it weren't for his manipulations, we'd have never gone to Utgard!"

Býleistr suddenly stood from his chair, pushing the legs back with a screech against the icy floor. "Silence, woman! The only reason my brother did harm to our kin is due to the wool pulled over his eyes by the Allfather!"

Sif shouted her response, but to Thor, her words were like static in his ears - a distant incomprehensible buzzing. There was only one word going through his head currently: _Brother._ That monster across the table, arguing with his friend in a roaring fury, was his brothers... Brother. Loki's brother. His brain seemed to actively avoid thinking about such a thing. Never before did he ever consider the fact Loki may have Jotun relatives; he didn't want to. The possibility of someone replacing him in Loki's life left him with a hollow feeling in his stomach. The yelling continued, growing in intensity and rage on both sides. Despite this, the words remained unintelligible to him. There must have been cotton in his ears, for It felt like minutes - and it may have just been - before Thor's thoughts began to clear his head. He spoke, and his voice is quiet and uneven, but it is heard over the yells permeating the room.

"...He's your brother?"

The ferocity pauses for just a moment. It was like being in the eye of the storm, where you could see the remaining traces of savagery whirl around you with little effect. But you knew, that in the next second, you would be forcefully ripped from the peace in a single instance. It broke with Loki's enraged voice responding to him.

"Is that what you gathered from this whole exchange, you oaf! Show her out immediately!" A handful of guards (when did they get here?) grabbed Sif's arms with gloved hands. She struggled forcefully, but the larger Jotnar ultimately overpowered her as she was without a weapon."Take her back the room with the other Asgardians! _Do not_ allow them to leave." Loki turnrf his enraged glare to Thor. "And _you_. Consider it a diplomatic favor that she is not executed for such disgraces. This is completely intolerable!"

Thor feelt his mouth go dry. The other Jotun - Loki's brother - was still in the room. He stood tranquil, posture and manner deceivingly even. But Thor could see it - the simmering fury and disdain boiling just below the surface He'd felt the same many times before, after all. It was unnerving how a creature so cold could contain such hot fury.

"Loki, whatever Sif said I apologize, but-"

"You _apologize_ for whatever she said? You don't even know what she was speaking of, do you? Far too enraptured by your own thoughts, stalling on the fact you aren't the only 'family' I have, aren't you?"

"Brother I didn't-"

"Didn't _what?_ "

Thor wasn't sure. He has nothing to say, no excuse to wane the reason for his actions. The revelation was unexpected, and for the second time in his life, Thor had absolutely no idea what to do.

And he was brutally honest with his answer. "I don't know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make no mistake, Býleistr despises the Aesir as much as the next Jotun. The reason he asks Loki about his hatred for Thor is not due openmindedness, merely a desire to understand his brother more.
> 
> In addition to this, Thor is extremely aware he lacks experience with politics. Unfortunately, the Warriors Three do as well, but he hopes Sif will keep him from saying something too revealing. It works, briefly, and Loki catches on to this. She needs to be out of the picture. 
> 
> gule hoder = yellow head; insult/slur used by the Jotun against many Aesir in reference to their physical appearance. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me, hmu on Tumblr at my main blog @Pilocene or Marvel side-blog @Ladyellingatmarvel


	3. Bad Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor inhaled deeply before slowly letting out his breath. "Okay. I promise."
> 
> "Promise what?" Sif asked.
> 
> "...I promise that I shall not blame myself for any choices Loki himself may have made." 
> 
> "Good. Now go break that door- we've been stuck here been almost an hour."
> 
> Thor chuckled. "I thought it was in poor favor to break down your host's doors?"
> 
> "It's also in poor favor to keep your guests held captive in their room. I'd say it evens out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lapse in updates! I said I was going to write something soon, but then I forgot I was driving across America for the summer. We were on the road for almost 6 days so that was fun. I was originally going to finish up a chapter for There's Ruin at The Door but I figured my Frater Meus readers deserved something first since y'all have been waiting longer.

_The oracle told him to beware the ides_  
_And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing for untimely death or Demise_

~~~

_"Ah, so it's to be an execution."_

_"There will be no such thing," Thor said with a scowl._

_Loki scoffed. "Then you are clearly as naive as you are foolish, for there shall be no other outcome than death."_

_Thor inhaled sharply through his teeth. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having. It had been a little over two days since Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim... two days since his brother went mad. There was anger, originally. Anger at himself, Loki, their parents- whoever was involved. Over the past couple days, the anger had mostly evaporated and was instead replaced with deep-seated exhaustion and most prominently; regret. "This was a compromise on father's part. He earlier suggested we imprison you for the rest of your days. Mother wouldn't have it, however, so be thankful for her."_

_"I would have much preferred that than setting another foot upon a frozen wasteland the Frost Giants have enough gall to claim as a realm."_

_Thor growled with growing irritation. "Could you be grateful for at least a moment? You attempt to destroy a kingdom and father and mother are left to clean up your mistake! The Jotun demand reparations for what you did."_

_Loki's eyes suddenly narrowed into a cutting, icy glare. "_ My mistake? _" He let out a sharp bark of laughter. "No, this was not my mistake. No one is cleaning up_ my _mess. This was all due to you. You, who- in a fit of childish rage- caused a war between two old and bitter rivals. It was_ I  _who was left to clean up your mess whilst you were off on Midgard galivanting with that_ woman _. You started the conflict; I merely decided to end it."_

_"Is that what you tell yourself is the truth? That you were justified in your attempted genocide?"_

_Loki looked down his nose at Thor. "It's what I know is the truth."_

~~~

"What in Hel's name was that, Sif!?"

"He was trying to manipulate you, that's what it was! I couldn't let that stand!"

By the time they'd both been returned to the room, any form of considering dialogue between Thor and Sif devolved into a senseless rage of screaming and accusations. The Warriors Three were completely astounded. It was not particularly uncommon for Sif and Thor to argue- but this- this was indeed what could only be considered a completely new level of ferocity.

"Don't you think I know that!? I _know_ he's trying to manipulate me, and I _hate_ it when he does that!" Thor could feel a burning coil of emotions pushing for supremacy in his chest. There was a seething rage, something like coals fresh from a forge that was undeniably prominent. It took the reins, leading his words and overpowering the cooing voice of reason in his mind telling him _none_ of this was her fault. It didn't matter. Not really.

"Then why do you-"

" _My friends-_ "

"-Because I don't want to lose him again!" The room suddenly quieted at Thor's words. He slumped hopelessly on a nearby chair, and the soft creak that filled the silence was perhaps louder than any of the previous screaming. "I just got him back. I know none of you hold any love for Loki, but I thought him dead for over a year. I have never known true hopelessness until that moment, and for me to learn that he still breathes has brought greater relief than I have ever felt in any lifetime." Thor's voice broke off. "Only for it to be pulled away. Loyalty to _Jotunheim_ of all places. Norns..."

No one said anything. Sif turned her gaze to the floor in shame. Hogun spoke very little to begin with and for once Volstagg was silent without food being the cause. _Which left..._  
  
"Thor," Fandral spoke quietly. His traditionally charming demeanor was gone, replaced with something much more solemn and placid. The Asgardian King had yet to decide if that was a source of comfort or disconcertment. "This is clearly something none of us is prepared to handle. We must return home. Continuing to act as diplomats is a hopeless endeavor. Hogun, call to Heimdall and tell him-"

"-No!" Thor's voice came out panicked. He appeared to notice this and fought to reign in his composure with a deep breath. "No. No, we cannot contact Heimdall, we cannot return home as of now. There's still so much to do and I dare not inconvenience mother while father is- dear Norns she doesn't even know Loki is alive!" Thor abruptly stood. "Hogun, Volstagg- anyone- tell Heimdall to deliver a message to Queen Frigga that Loki lives! Immediately!"

Volstagg nods. "Of course." He clears his throat. "HEIMDALL! Tell the Queen Frigga that-!"

"Not so loud, you fool!" Sif bites. "He can hear you without all the incessant yelling. Unlike any Frost Giants roaming the halls..."

Volstagg at least had the audacity to look embarrassed.

Thor frowned. "I do not think Volstagg's shouting will matter much."

Fandral scoffed. "Well, of course. Anyone can scream like an ape."

"No no, I do not mean that. Loki has been here for a little over a year, yes? Yet Heimdall could not spot him. He has the ability to conceal himself from our gatekeeper and I hold no doubt that he'd put a similar spell upon the palace. It would look suspicious if the Jotun were talking to nothing, after all..."

Everyone in the room looked sufficiently impressed.

"Since when have you been famous for your deduction skills?"

Thor smiled. "I met many an observant friend upon Midgard."

Sif shook her head. "How would you suggest we deal with things moving forward, then? We are not diplomats. The situation is precarious at best and downright ruinous at worst. As much as I hate to state such a thing, Thor, your attachment to Loki is burdensome when he does not share your sentiments."

Thor sighed and looked to the floor. There seemed to be a weight under his eyes. "You're right. I know you're right, and yet, the thought of pushing aside our relations pains me greatly. Do you know that Jotun who joined our discussion? He is Loki's brother. So hastily he has found someone to replace me in his life while I still recover from thinking him dead." Thor started slowly pacing the permitter of the room. The warriors looked on in mild confusion. "No. No- If I am to continue our negotiations, I must put the interests of our kingdom above all else first. That's what father and... even mother would expect me to do, I am sure." He turned to face Sif. "I will not falter this time around. I will act as a king should and be resolute with demands."

Volstagg was surprisingly the first to respond, gripping Thor's bicep firmly in fellowship. "It is good to see you steel your nerves, my friend. If anyone is capable in preventing Loki's antics then I'm sure it is you."

Thor gave him a small smile. "I thank you greatly for the faith."

"As much as I hate to interject," Sif said. "How do we plan on doing that, exactly? The door is locked; I just checked."

Thor froze. "What?" He stood and walked to the door. He gripped the knob and attempted to twist it open, but there was no movement despite his efforts. All he managed was a series of frantic clicks from the handle rattling. He frowned. "Would it be in poor favor to break the door?"

"Yes," They all replied at once.

Thor's scowl deepened. "Are we to wait, then?"

Sif shrugged. "As much as I abhor the idea, I believe so. In the meantime, we could use this opportunity to try and think of the best ways to approach this situation." She pulled up a chair next to Thor. "What do you think Loki's play is?"

"It's hard to say," Thor began. "It is clear he's changed from how I'd last known him... He was never so cold or cruel- never truly malicious with his words before- and yet... There is an edge to them now that I have never witnessed. A cutting edge, with the intent to wound."

"Do you think he means to hurt you in some way?"

"Perhaps not just me. He acts spiteful towards Asgard- which some of that hatred could possibly stem from his Jotun heritage- but I doubt that is the full reason like he would have us believe..." Thor sharply exhaled. "He himself feels hurt. He thought we abandoned him to die here, and rather than come to terms with those feelings, he'd rather we all felt the same pain, the same betrayal he does... He wants Asgard to feel the same crippling weakness."

Thor's face seemed to fall deeper and deeper into despair as he continued talking. Sif took notice and bit her lip. "You know it is not your fault, yes? It wasn't your decision and you didn't know what would happen."

"I could have fought the verdict. I should have. He told me he would have preferred a life in the dungeons than ever return to Jotunheim."

Sif chuckled bitterly. "Yes, and look at how that turned out for him? A kingdom all his own. As far as I and the rest of Asgard is concerned, he could have ended up much worse."

"Does that matter?" Thor asked. "I hurt him, and I know not what I can do to make it better."

"That's not your responsibility, Thor. Sometimes other people aren't worth fighting for their forgiveness. If Loki wants to hate you for things he caused himself then there is no sense in you making up for that."

Thor groaned. "But I _did_ do something! Something before all of this. Before he became king of Jotunheim. Before I was banished to Midgard; before the Massacre of Utgard. I do not know what I did, but I must've-"

"Thor," Sif bites. "Loki's choices are all his own. He caused whatever madness currently plagues him; not you. He decided to betray Asgard and decided to try and destroy Jotunheimen. He was mentally sound enough to see the wrong in his actions but disregarded any error despite that. Don't beat yourself up because of the decisions _he_ made."

"But-"

"-No buts. I won't hear it. Promise me you will not blame yourself for what he did."

"I can't-"

" _-Promise_."

Thor inhaled deeply before slowly letting out his breath. "Okay. I promise."

"Promise what?"

"...I promise that I shall not blame myself for any choices Loki himself may have made."

"Good. Now go break that door- it's been almost an hour."

Thor chuckled. "I thought it was in poor favor to break down your host's doors?"

Sif crossed her arms. "It's also in poor favor to keep your guests held captive in their room. I'd say it evens out."

Thor shook his head but didn't respond. He instead took a moment to observe the solid-looking door in front of him. Nothing he couldn't break, of course, but best not to injure himself while doing so. The topmost hinge looked comparably looser opposed to the others. Perhaps if he used enough strength... He shrugged and decided to try. Just as Thor was about to forcefully slam his fist down onto the door in front of him, it suddenly swings open, leaving him standing there with his hand in the air and his expression plastered with shocked surprise. The Jotun now standing in the doorframe looked down at him with an unimpressed gaze. "The King summons you to join him and the court for dinner. A formality." He turned his head to the rest of the room. "All of you are welcome to attend if you will, quote- 'cease acting like _ule unger_ and reign in any and all hostility.'"

Sif scowled and seemed about ready to bite out a sarcastic retort, but Thor quickly beat her to the punch and responded first. His expression was now schooled into nothing short of pure diplomatic politeness. "We will be honored to attend. Shall you lead us there?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda dull- sorry about that.
> 
> Thor and Sif having a mild determinism versus liberalism debate, haha. Thor thinks that something which happened to Loki caused his madness while Sif believes that the choices he made resulted in his current mindset. An interesting thing to discuss.


	4. Prerequisites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating for the dinner was determined by what is generally considered modern-day formal etiquette. I.E, the host is seated at the front of the table and guests are organized via social standing, with traditionally the most important figures being seated at the right hand of the host. This would be (In order): visiting foreign dignitary, guest with military or government rank, elderly guest, and guest with distinguished career or other important achievements.
> 
> For translation within this fic: Loki is sitting at the head of the table with Thor (a visiting foreign dignitary of significant status) seated at his right. Next to Thor is Býleistr, who holds both a high government and military standing being a prince of Jotunheim. To the right of Býleistr is Gunnlöd; a visiting princess from Muspelheim who's known for her mead. Next to Gunnlöd is Sif with her prominent military station. I was unsure where exactly to seat the rest of the warriors three as I'm not entirely certain where they'd be on the social ladder, so take the next few arrangments with a grain of salt. Next to Sif is a Jotun noble. Fandal, Hogun, and Volstagg follow. They take precedence above local diplomats at the dinner table due to them being guests. At Volstagg's right, you have Helblindi. Now you may be thinking (or maybe not): "Mae! Helblindi is a prince of Jotunheim, right? Why on Earth would he be seated after the warriors?" And to that I answer - plot reasons! Things will get elaborated upon later, I promise. After Helblindi, you have a handful of unnamed Jotun diplomats who won't be of too much note. Yet last but not least, is Gerdr; a beautiful giantess who is well known and liked among the Jotun population and acts as a representative of the people. Freyr is attempting to court her.
> 
> Aight. We all on the same page? Awesome.

_Or am I just wishing I could be like you?_

_That the people would see me too as a poet_

_And not just the muse_

 

~~~ 

 

"I hope to make amends by returning him from whence he came. I have seen how he looks at the other Aesir - he's always been an outcast. Perhaps he will find like-minded individuals on Jotunheim, where his skills may be more valued and-"

"He will be killed as soon as they learn who he is! You will be condemning him to death if you go through with your words."

"To the contrary. When the Jotnar finds out Loki is Laufey's firstborn, I have little doubt they will reinstate him as a member of the Royal Family. They are said to hold the line of succession above all else."

"All else? Does this all else include genocide against your own people? You hope that Jotun tradition perhaps long since dead will be enough to prevent his execution. I fear that you not facing our son due to your cowardice shall be your undoing. Any faith he has in you has yet to die, though if you choose abandonment now and he does not ever return, he - nor I - will ever bless you with words of forgiveness."

.

.

.

  
"He's dead. He's dead and I blame _you_."

.

.

.

  
To say the mood was tense would be an understatement. Or, perhaps not - for contrary to the feelings of repressed anxiety Thor had rapidly surging through his chest, other patrons at the table seemed relaxed and almost jovial. The only thing calming his nerves was the large stein full of mead resting in his hands. He took stock of the faces surrounding him. Most of the guests were Frost Giants, but much to his surprise, there was a lone Fire Giantess placed at a relatively high seating position talking with one of the Jotnar. Curious.

Loki had yet to make his appearance, and until that moment came, Thor couldn't help but be hyper-aware of his heart rapidly thrumming away in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure what was considered proper etiquette on Joutunheim, but based on the fact no one had yet to partake of the food strewn across the table in ornate dishes, he could guess that the tradition of waiting to eat until the king took his seat carried over.

Which was quite the shame according to his stomach.

The feast was primarily composed of a variety of fish, he noted.

Farming was near impossible on Jotunheim. Soil was a rarity in of itself, and the only time it was thawed enough to feasibly plant seedlings was summer. Soon enough, the ground would once again freeze over, killing any potential crop with the first winter's chill. It was similar factors that made it difficult to keep animals. A selectively bred form of chicken was really the only livestock hardy enough to survive the brutal conditions of Jotunheim. What the realm did not lack, however - was water. Lakes were vast and oceans even more so. A day scarcely passed where you couldn't find a frost giant cutting a hole through a thick sheet of ice in search of food.

Thor couldn't help but feel extremely out of place. Next to him sat Býleistr, who based on his icy facial expression had not forgotten the recent quarrel.

"Prince Býleistr..." The only indication that the Jotun had heard his name was the almost indistinguishable clenching of his jaw. "Býleistr, I wish to apologize. On Sif's behalf. I am her king and therefore any actions she takes I am accountable for. What she did today was intolerable of only the highest degree and for that I am sorry. I do not desire any ill will between us - though I do acknowledge that I am responsible for a percentage of it. I hope you may forgive me."

Býleistr remained stoic. His expression steeled itself into something professional yet, somehow, simultaneously exhausted - with deep lines permeating themselves below his eyes. Thor could see his hand clench and unclench under the table. He was the perfect picture of tense posture.

Thor turned his eyes to the floor. "If my apologies are not enough I understand, but I still may ask-"

"-It doesn't matter."

"...Pardon?"

Býleistr finally turned his head towards Thor. His face was as impassive as ever. "Us Jotnar have a very specific view on apologies. Words mean nothing. They don't change what has happened, nor do they make up for wrongs. A true apology is the changing of actions - something of which I have yet to see from you or any of your dignitaries. Say sorry all you would like, but until I have seen a difference I will not forgive you. I hope you understand."

Thor felt shame rise within him. It prickled at his skin; an emotion so oddly physical it left him wishing he could just scratch at it in hopes of relieving the feeling. He nodded regardless. "I will try my best. I expect Sif will strive for the same efforts."

"I doubt she will, but the sentiment is appreciated."

Thor looked down to his hands. "Perhaps this is too personal a request - and I apologize if I have caused any offense - but would you be willing to tell me of Loki? Of his life here, I mean. Has he been treated well? What of the citizenry?"

If Býleistr had any specific reaction to Thor's words it was not outwardly displayed. "There is much to know; you shall have to be more specific."

"How was he received when... When he arrived here?"

For a brief moment, a flicker of emotion seemed to pass over Býleistr's face. "It's not my tale to tell. You'd likely be better off asking the king himself."

"I'm afraid he'd gut me if I did so," Thor laughed mirthlessly. He took a long swig of mead. "I do love Loki; truly. If I could take back whatever has transpired between us in the past decade I would - without hesitance. There is an animosity towards me in his heart that I know not how to breach." Another drink. "To speak the truth, I believe I may be envious of you, Býleistr." Another. "So soon you seem to be closer to him than I ever have. In recent years, at least. How did you do it? How did you melt that seemingly impenetrable sheet of ice that has surrounded Loki for as long as I've known him?" The stein Thor had been nursing was now empty. A servant came over and wordlessly refiled the glass.

Býleistr's expression softened only the most minute amount. Thor was too busy staring at the bottom of his mug to take notice, but the Frost Giant couldn't help but feel the barest ping of sympathy for the regent king. "There was no melting at all. In fact, I'd be willing to say his frosty exterior has only thickened since..." He trailed off. Such details did not need to be shared with Thor. "It is less a matter of melting and more of finding where the ice is thinnest. If you are unable to bring down a wall, you can at least try to make a hole through it."

  
~~~

Sif was not having a good time.

The mead she had been consuming had taken most of the edge off her animosity, but it was still undeniably present. It remained - simmering - and only seemed to heat the further with each boisterous laugh from individual patrons. She scanned each face of every member sitting at the table with a scornful glare. Most of the guests were a Jotun of some form (which wasn't it curious that the neighbor to her left seemed to be of Muspell?) and all looked to be diplomats. Except for one. Now, Sif was no expert in tradition, but she could still certainly ask what a Jotun prince was doing sitting with delegates.

"You - fire giantess," Sif addressed the woman to her left. "That is Helblindi, yes?"

The Musspar seemed less than impressed by Sif's words towards her. "I do have a name, Lady Sif - though I am sure it is of little consequence to someone of _your_ stature." She gazed at Sif critically. "I am Gunnlöd, of Muspelheim; daughter of Suttungr. What business have you with Helblindi?"

"Last I had been made aware he's a prince. If that is the truth why is he seated so far down the table?"

Gunnlöd gave Sif a curious look. It wasn't a mocking or sardonic gaze like the warrior-goddess had half expected it to be, but rather something no more than quizzical. Certainly, a nice change of attitude - though nothing to be putting faith in a _giantess_ over. "Have you not heard? No, I suppose you wouldn't of. Communications between Jotunheim and Asgard have been shaky at best throughout history, but I'm sure with Loki-king now in power, the flow of information has been all but halted. Well..." Gunnlöd leaned closer to Sif, lowering her words just enough so only the other could hear. "Nothing has been officially announced and I doubt greatly something ever will be, but rumor flying around the court is that Helblindi was _deposed_. Or he willingly stepped down but that is far less dramatic."

Sif's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Taking a moment to turn her attention to Helblindi, he certainly didn't seem to have the attitude of someone who was recently ousted. In fact, he looked quite content - talking with Jotun diplomats over a large glass of mead. Sif hated the idea of engaging in any form of gossip like those giggling ladies of the court, but at the same time... Perhaps this information would give her an edge over Loki? What was that Midgardian sentiment - knowledge is power? Normally she'd be inclined to disagree; power was power and that's always how it's been, but perhaps just this once... She sighed inwardly.

"Why do you say he was deposed?"

Gunnlöd's face split into a grin at the question. "Well, there are a few theories. They all mostly begin with Helblindi refusing to accept Loki-king as a legitimate ruler. From there the details tend to get hazy. No one can agree if it was the nobles or peasantry that refused to back his decision, but all we really know is that his claim to the throne was eventually deemed invalid by the courts and he was stripped of his royal status. Though based on him still being invited to these dinners, I'd likely say it was a willing step-down. No doubt he'd be banished or at least imprisoned for such a challenge."

"He does seem to be doing quite well for himself despite the circumstances."

"Indeed."

Gunnlöd continued speaking but her words fell mostly to deaf ears. Sif gazed upon the ongoing festivities and narrowed her eyes. This all felt so _wrong_ \- horribly so. To think anyone could be celebrating at a time like this? Did they not realize the Allfather was close to death? Odin, protector of the Nine Realms - their home lest these ungrateful miscreants forget-! will soon be no longer. She had never given the Allfather's condition much thought previously, but now that she had, witnessing the gaieties going on around her, Sif felt a special sort of loathing settle itself within her heart. Jotuns of both fire and ice seemed keen to disregard all Asgard had done for them and roll on their bellies the very moment another realm offers them even the barest scrap of opportunity. How shameless and pitiful.

"How can you tolerate it?" Sif suddenly interjected. Her voice held a sudden biting edge nothing short of razorwire. Gunnlöd seemed shocked at being cut off, for her patter never once ceased while Sif had been simmering in her own thoughts.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know Muspelheim is a more backwater realm than even Midgard, but truly? You willing recognize Loki as a legitimate king - he who killed his father and betrayed his family? Or are all you Fire Giants so similar to leeches that you change hosts when one no longer has anything to offer?"

The temperature of the room seemed to rise suddenly. Gunnlöd's voice sharpened off into a heated barb Sif could feel halt the air in her lungs. It was unexpected; a pointed contrast from the previously shallow persona the giantess exhibited. "I know you Asgardians hold no love for creatures you deem lesser than yourselves - especially _you_ , Lady Sif - but I'll tolerate no open disrespect towards Muspelheim or its allies. Contrary to what you may believe, Jotunheim has done more for my realm in this past year alone than Asgard ever has. Could you imagine how?" Gunnlöd's glare sharpened and her voice lowered. "They don't _take_ from us. All you Asgardians ever did for my realm was take. Take our resources, take our land, take our _lives_. You call us leeches, but I can firmly say that is a more apt descriptor for you Aesir. Loki-king has worked tirelessly in trying to aid us. He sends resources; workers - far more than even the bare _minimum_ to return us to a functioning society after Asgard ravaged us so fully."

Gunnlöd took a deep breath. The tension that had been building in her shoulders slowly released and the hall seemed to have returned to its normal temperature. "I care not if he does such a thing for political gain. He helps, and that is more than I could ever ask for. _That_ is how I can tolerate it, Lady Sif."

Sif wanted to retort - desperately - but she couldn't bring herself to. Any words she could think of felt like sand in her mouth. She wasn't aware of the circumstances in Muspelheim. Never had been. Such knowledge left her feeling oddly hollow inside, yet at the same time as if all the contents of her stomach had turned to lead. It would be biting down on her pride, she knew, but the only words that felt appropriate in that instance were ones of an apology.

"I-" Sif swallowed. "This is something I rarely say, so I will only do so once... but I apologize. Truly. I did not honestly mean any of my words against you." She sighed. "I know Asgard and Muspelheim are not on the best of terms, but I don't hold any true loathing for your people. I have only been angered recently by the ongoing situation with the Jotnar."

Gunnlöd remained silent. She looked at Sif critically with her molten eyes, examining every detail of the goddesses' face for some sign of insincerity. Sif stared back, staunch as ever despite the scrutiny. A moment passed before Gunnlöd huffed and turned her gaze away. "The only reason I know you're being truthful is that you tjurskallig Aesir don't sacrifice your pride for nothing." She glanced back at Sif. "I'll treat you amiably because you are a guest. As am I. It would be rude to act anything other than the part of tolerance."

Sif nodded, grip tightening upon her glass. "Yes. Yes, I concur. Now tell me, what exactly _has_ been going on within Muspelheim?"

Gunnlöd seemed surprised by the genuine question. "Well, to start, the peasantry has been recently discontent with the line of succession. My father, Suttungr, is a prominent noble and a son of Gilling, meaning that he should ultimately..." Gunnlöd suddenly trailed off. Sif was about to inquire of her, but not moments later, the large double-doors located at the front of the hall slowly swung open - prompting other patrons speaking to cease their conversations as well.

"Sincerest apologies to all my guests here tonight," Loki spoke. "I had not intended to be so late." He took his seat at the end of the table with little fanfare, yet all eyes remained trained upon him with rapt attention. "I had a handful of diplomatic matters to attend to..." He paused. "Well? There is no further reason to halt the feast. Feel free to enjoy the meals presented to you."

Many of the guests needed no further prompting - their hunger ultimately winning over curiosity - and began to distribute food onto their plates in a simultaneously ravenous yet sophisticated manner. Sif hesitated. Looking across the table, she could see Thor was doing the same. Only for a moment, however, for Býleistr soon turned towards him and, seeing his empty plate, seemed to be making recommendations.

Sif could feel her appetite dissolve at the sight.

"Lady Sif?" Gunnlöd asked. "Whatever is wrong?"

Sif shook her head. "Nothing. Excuse me, I did not intend to concern you." She grabbed one of the platters and moved a morsel of fish she didn't recognize onto her plate. It looked delicious; well-prepared and smelt absolutely delightful. She would have likely wolfed it down on any other occasion. But instead of hunger in her stomach, all she felt was a rising dread.

Gunnlöd frowned. "Are you ever sure? You look ill. If it's the food that concerns you, rest assured that the Jotnar have specifically prepared it so-"

"It's not the food, Gunnlöd. I can't help but feel as though..."

"As though...?"

Sif hesitated. "As though something will go terribly wrong tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, huzzah! Really sorry about the wait for this one, I truly am. I have literally no excuses. The only reason this chapter got wrapped up is because I'm sick (on the second week of school!) so I really got all the time in the world. Plus I actually had some ideas which was nice. 
> 
> I'm going to try and keep updates more consistent from this point on. Key-word try, but uhhhh. Yeah. Hope y'all had a good summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has largely drawn inspiration from Brutus by The Buttress. Funny enough, that song is about Brutus in The Tragedy of Julius Ceasar and his conflicting feelings about betraying Ceasar. I thought the song (though more the lyrics and less the style despite how much I love it) reflects Loki perfectly. So here we are. 
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being so short, by the way. They'll most likely be around 5000 words in the future. 
> 
> If you liked this thing don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far! We got more to come.


End file.
